Unbalanced But Beautiful
by NeverTheFollower
Summary: Genius disguised by a handicap. That's Will Collins in a nutshell. He's Eb's cousin and just got out of an instution, but it didn't help him much. Someone needs to reach out to Will but who could it be?
1. Summer Boredom

"Got it!" I called out as I landed in the bush.

Eb laughed, "Drake you're such a dumbass I sware you'd run out in traffic just to catch that damn ball." I just smiled. I knew I was being stupid, but we were bored. Besides, playing football was all there was to do on a Saturday afternoon in this town. Just as Eb opened his mouth to say something, we heard his dad cussing and throwing a fit.

"What the fuck! There is no damn way that fucked up son of a bitch is comin back to my house!"

"Jack shut up and calm your ass down! He's comin back here so deal with it besides he'll have his medication."

I looked at Eb like 'huh?' "Who are they talking about?"

"My cousin, he's in the nut house, can't say one sentence without stutterin to save his damn life."

"Your a mean one Mr. Grinch." I smiled. That was my catch phrase along with 'Huh?' and 'I don't get it'. "He can't be that bad." I said as I tossed the football at him.

Wanna bet?" He questioned as he caught it. I just shrugged. Knowing Eb's family there was no telling what this kid was like.

"How old is he?"

"A year younger than us."

"Yippide-doodah so are we gonna be babysittin him?"

"Probably." Great I thought. That's all we needed to make this summer suck worse.


	2. Will Collins

Eb and I were sitting outside having an arm-wrestling competition when his dad called him inside. "Eb get your ass in here!" He just rolled his eyes and went inside while I waited and leaned in the doorway staring at a grasshopper. A few minutes later, Eb came back outside and smacked me upside the head when he saw me following the grasshopper.

I just smiled "What? I'm bored."

"Well get in the car then. I have to go pick up my dumbass cousin."

"Fine," I said as I hopped into the car. "What did you say his name was?"

"Will," he started up the car. "Collins, he stays with us when he's not in the psyche ward." He smirked with the last comment.

"Why are you so mean to him? Do you mess with him about that a lot?" He just looked at me. "Right, stupid question." We pulled up to the airport and waited. "When does he get here? I'm bored and there's not even any cute girls to flirt with."

"He should be here any minute and I know man. I mean when you go to an airport you think you'd see some hot foreign girls." Now I'm not sure how you would describe me. I like...people. It doesn't really matter who. I like who I like and that's that. I've had a lot of girlfriends and a few boyfriends and all my friends are cool with it but we try to keep a secret. Most of the adults in this town are old-fashioned and really homophobic. Now that that's been said and done let's get back to where we were.

"There he is." I turned my head and just stopped. He had to be kidding. This guy was indescribable. He was about average height, had dark hair, (not really surprised though since everyone I've ever seen in Eb's familiy has dark hair) and he just had this look about him. He looked far off in a mysterious way. He looked...perfect. "Hey dumbass!" Will turned his head when Eb yelled. "Get the fuck over here so we can go home!" He quickly came over there with his head bowed. He wouldn't meet anybody's eye. I kinda felt sorry for the kid. We all got in the car and I turned around to face him.

"So you're Will Collins?"

"Y-y-y-yeah I...I a-am." I couldn't help but look at him weird. I mean I've heard people stutter but God! He acted like it required great thought to get the damn words out. I guess Eb was right, the guy had to struggle to get out a full sentence by himself.

"Well I'm Drake. Eb is my bitch." Eb stopped the car. "Kidding!" I smiled and ducked cigarette thrown at me.

"If anybody is anybody's bitch, then you'd so be mine." I just rolled my eyes. "Will you got your meds right? There's no damn way me or anybody else is putting up with you like you normally are."

"Y-y-yeah I...I...g-g-g..."

I interrupted trying to help out, "got them?" He just nodded and I looked at Eb. "He said he got 'em."

"Good," he said as we pulled into his driveway. I leaned over to Eb, "I can still stay till Monday right? My parents don't get back till then."

"Yeah of course man." We all went inside and sat in the living room. Me and Eb started talking about football tryouts coming up as Will disappeared upstairs.


	3. Pills

After the game we started watching was over, me and Eb went upstairs. When we were walkin down the hall, I saw Will in the bathroom washing his hands. I couldn't help but stare. He just looked so beautiful. Eb must have seen me because he cleared his throat loudly. I spun around, "Huh? What?" He just rolled his eyes and half-smiled. "I don't get why you hate him so much. He seems like a really nice guy." He started laughing.

"Are you insane? He's so damn annoying!" I looked over into the bathroom and saw Will bow his head lower as he started unscrewing the cap to some pills. I knew he heard, the poor guy.

"Look could you be a little quieter? He can hear you." He just shrugged. Now Eb is my best friend and has been since we were two years old, but sometimes he can be a real asshole. Eb went on to his room and I went into the bathroom behind Will. I leaned against the wall, "Hey whatcha doin'?" He near about dropped the pills down the sink. "Woah I'm sorry man I didn't mean to scare you."

"I-i-i-it's...o-o-o...okay." I went and stood by him.

"You need to calm down man. You're always so fidgety and nervous." He just looked down kind of embarassed. I picked up the pill bottle. "So what do these do?"

"Th-th-e-e-ey," oh God why did I ask? "h-h-help...with...with th-the che...che...che-mi-cals in my b-b-brain. Th-th-the doc...doc...d-d-doctors say th-th-that they're unb-b-b-bal...unbal...anced un balanced."

"Oh uh I know it's not really my business but is that why your speech is a little...you know off?"

"Y-y-yeah." He washed the pills down with some water. I brushed my hand against the small of his back.

"I'm sorry about Eb. I don't know why he's being such a bitch." He looked at my hand nervously and then at me kind of confused. "I mean I don't know you very well considering we just met, but you don't seem like you did anything to deserve that." He tilted his head down kind of awkwardly and nodded stiffly. "Well goodnight man," I smiled and punched him playfully on the shoulder.

He lifted his head a little, "G-g-goodn-n-ight Drake." I smiled and went to Eb's room. I saw him laying on the bed flipping through channels. I couldn't help it. I jumped onto his bed and pinned him down.

"Scream Uncle bitch!"

"No damn way!" we both yelled as we rolled off the bed and around the room until Punk, Eb's younger sister, cam up there.

"Would ya'll shut up!" we both shut up and looked at her. "Aw what the hell, dogpile!" she yelled as she jumped on top of us. Then all three of us started laughing. Woah deja'vu. We've all been best friends since Pre-K, all three of us and my little sister Kaiko.

Later that night, Eb and I were watching Family Guy. "Eb what way does Will swing?"

"How the hell should I know? I doubt he's ever had a friend of any kind," he shifted so that he was facing me.

"Yeah, good point. You know I bet that stuttering isn't all because of the phsyche ward shit, it's probably because you and your dad at least are so mean to him too."

"Why are you sticking up for him? You barely know him?" I layed there for a minute. Why was I?

"Because he seems like a nice guy, a little on the odd side but a nice guy."

"Whatever man," he climbed off the bed. "I'm goin' downstairs to get a soda. You want somethin'?"

I stood up, "Yeah, but I'll go too." We both headed downstairs. Eb started talkin about some game he'd seen earlier, but I didn't pay attention. All I could think about was Will.

_

* * *

_

_A/N. Please R&R I would really appreciate it. I really want to know what anyone who is reading this is thinking. All suggestions welcome._


	4. The Park

That next morning I woke up before Eb (big surprise) and I didn't feel like puttin' up with him. He's anything but a morning person. I got up and headed downstairs, but I decided to take a little detour. I stopped in front of Will's room. It was slightly ajar. I, as quietly as I could, crept into his room and sat on the edge of his bed. "Hey Will are you awake?" He stirred a little and opened his eyes a little. When he saw me, his eyes got huge and he scooted up against the headboard really fast. "Sorry if I scared you."

"I-i-i-it's...ok...okay." He seemed to calm down some but still seemed pretty tense.

I climbed up and sat next to him on the bed, "So what are your plans for the day?" He pulled his knees up to his chest and shrugged. It took everything I had not to do very dirty things to that boy right there. I put my arm around his shoulders, "Well you could always hang around with me and Eb." He looked the other way. That's when I noticed how fidgety he was. I put my hand on top of his, "Or you could just hang out with me." He looked up at me slowly but he didn't look quite as freaked out as he did the day before.

"W-w-what ab-about E-Eb?"

"Forget him. I hang out with him almost every day. I'm sure he won't miss me that much." I couldn't help but smile at him. He looked so innocent and cute. I moved my hand from his onto his knee. "So whadya say?"

"O-o-ok w-what are...are we go-...gonna do?" I stopped. I honestly had no idea, but this kid didn't seem like a big party animal. He didn't seem like the sporty type either. What do you do with a boy like that?!? Oh well, I guess I better figure something out.

"Well uh we could um..." Shit! Can't think of nothin'! "Why don't we just walk around the park some. Maybe we can get to know each other a little better." He half-smiled.

"O-ok." Hmm he didn't stutter as bad then. I knew part of it was Eb just being a jackass to him. I got off the bed.

"Well come on let's go, but uh I think you might wanna change clothes first," I said looking at his undershirt and boxers, not that I really wanted him to change but you know you can't really go to a park like that. He got up and went over to his bag. I guess he hadn't unpacked yet. He grabbed some clothes then looked at me and blushed slightly. "Oh my bad man," I said as I headed for the door. He came out a few minutes later, then I heard Eb moving around in his room. "Come on we better go before the beast awakens," I said smiling. He smiled too. Damn he had such a pretty smile.

We went to the park and started walking around. I was the first one to speak. "So how long have you been staying at Eb's house?"

"S-s-s," He took a deep breath then continued, "Since I-I was ab-bout three."

"Wow that's a long time. I feel sorry for you to have to live with those crazy people that long. So how come you stay with them now?" He looked at the ground. I guess I hit a touchy subject.

"M-my parents d-died in a car accid-dent." The poor guy...

"Oh um I'm sorry I didn't know."

"I-it's okay." I was about to explode. I couldn't take this! I had to know if he was straight or not so I decided to take a chance and just ask him.

"So um Will I know this may sound a little weird but what way do you swing?"


End file.
